


After All

by garrrter



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Or At Least I Tried, PP First Inspector spoilers, brief mention of frederica and kou, does it count?, no beta we die like men, nothing too explicit but they are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrrter/pseuds/garrrter
Summary: "From afar, he recognized Sugo. His face in an apologetical look, handing over a folded item to the other inspector from Division One, who had a cast keeping his arm in place and some patches covering healing bruises. He got closer, grabbing their attention."The ending scene Sugo deserved to have in First Inspector instead of being treated Like That.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Sugou Teppei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> yes i watched first inspector, yes i am mad and yes this was written in a rush.

Petals waved in the air, contrasting with the clear blue sky. The soft wind hit the branches gently, making a quiet melody accompanied by chirps and the rare sound of a car driving by. As of now, all he could hear were his steps, the rustle of his coat teased by the wind. He had visited his father today.

>   
> “My father died seven years ago” he told the inspector in front of him.

_It has been seven years..._

They continued with their usual routines, prayers and offerings were given, incense alight in reminiscence. Afterwards, the two of them walked a while before parting ways. The recent conversation still playing in his head.

> “Was that for a purpose, or for the position?” The question echoed, waiting for an answer.  
> “For a purpose” He says out loud, but he hears it even louder.

_A purpose, he had a purpose. Did he realize too late?_

> “No one who acts to preserve their position is worth anything.” He looked ahead, blurry images of a past that seemed close yet so far.  
> “I used to be that way” there is an ever-present bitterness in the thought of it.

His words, the conversation. It stayed stuck in his head, playing like a broken record. Ginoza knew there was no use beating himself over it, especially after seven years.

He still had a lot to deal with, sometimes it would get out of his hands. But there was always something grounding him, or rather, someone.

_Sugo..._

Once the incident at the Bureau was dealt with, they agreed earlier on the day to meet up, spend some time together before returning to the MFA and their duties. After all, that man managed to get himself into the hospital again.

On that night, Sugo got not only grazed by a bullet, he also got caught in the tank explosion, coming out mostly unharmed except for a concussion and ringing ears.

> “We will take care of the rest” Ginoza assured him in a confident tone.  
> The wound in his arm bleeding heavily, he looked back at him with unfocused eyes, acknowledging his words with a slow nod.

_Of course, he had gone out of his way, acting as a distraction while hurt._

As much as he felt like reminding Sugo to stop putting himself in danger in that moment, there were more urgent things to tend to back then. All he could do was to hope things wouldn’t get worse. And, for once, it didn’t. Everything turned out fine, they got to live for another day.

He now walked in the city center, the petals and the quiet road long forgotten, replaced by the sound of engines with the occasional advertisement. The bright white building of the hospital standing tall against the dull grey tones.

The wind hasn’t stopped blowing, leaves and scarves moving alike.

From afar, he recognized Sugo. His face in an apologetical look, handing over a folded item to the other inspector from Division One, who had a cast keeping his arm in place and some patches covering healing bruises. He got closer, grabbing their attention.

Ginoza looked at Sugo with a small smile. He raised his hand, gently squeezing his shoulder, aware of his recent wound. Returning the gesture, Sugo smiled.

“Sorry to interrupt” he excused himself, the inspector looking at them with curious eyes.  
“It’s okay, it wasn’t anything important” he replied, holding the folded item under his good arm, averting his gaze for a while to the floor, “Anyway, thank you Mr. Sugo”.

“No, it’s fine. Thank you for the coat” Sugo bowed, closing his eyes to thank the inspector, slowly rising back up. Ginoza watched the exchange, hand still on the other man’s shoulder.

“I should be taking my leave” the inspector bowed in return and thanked them. His frame getting lost in the sparse crowd of people at the entrance of the hospital as he walked away.

They stared at the figure of the younger man disappear for a while in silence.

“Sugo,” he waited for the other to turn his head, brown eyes now looking at him “How are you feeling?”.

“I’m okay” Sugo assured, a sheepish smile on his lips, “I already got my medication”.

He nodded, “What about the wound on your arm?”.

“It should be fine in two or three weeks at most” he explained, “It hurts a bit from time to time”.

Ginoza gave him a concerned look back.

“Can you move it?”

“Yes, it’s not that grave Ginoza”

“Still, if you need help…”

“Yes, I know.”

Sugo held his gloved hand, fingers intertwining loosely. “You’re here.”

“Alright” he sighed, feeling a little relieved.

They walked slowly, together. The tall hospital building merging in with the rest of the city, every now and then peeking from a corner. Seeing a small park on the way to Dejima, they settled to spend some time there before going back to the Ministry.

In the sky now hung a few clouds, splotches of white in the blue that had saturated a bit since the early morning. A large portion was covered in green grass, pedestrian walks set in light brown bricks, some lined with bushes and flowers, others with plain trees which leaves fell to rest on the ground. The hologram of a fountain that sparkled with the sunshine, the holographic drops fading out before hitting the unreal water.

The beeping in his wrist notified him of a message from Kougami. Sugo let his hand go as he raised it to read it.

“Frederica changed the meeting hour, it’s one hour earlier. Emergency meeting.”

He read the message. Sugo looked from the corner of his eye.

“Understood, we will be there shortly.”

He replied, lowering his wrist again before hearing the beeping sound again.

“We?”

_Ah. No one knew he was with Sugo._

Another message from Kougami displayed in the small screen.

“Okay, don’t be late.”

He didn’t bother replying to the message, opting for holding Sugo’s hand again.

“We should head back soon” Ginoza heard him, realizing their peaceful time off had been cut short.

“I’ll drive” He offered, they were now walking toward the mostly empty street, forgetting the park.

“We could just use the autopilot” Ginoza glared at him, “Ah, right.”

They waited for their car to arrive in a bench by the street, the debriefing document arrived in the meantime, they checked it together and coming up with possible leads or hypothesis on the culprit’s intention. Back to their duties.

A black car stopped by the street and announced its arrival to them by a clinking sound from the intercoms.

Perhaps, their visit to the park could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> again, no i do not take criticism* and this is what they deserve, but they do deserve even better.
> 
> *please please tell me if there's anything weird with the writing.


End file.
